


A Life Living With A Neko

by WorthlesswarDivision



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, neko hybrids, red haired Daisuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorthlesswarDivision/pseuds/WorthlesswarDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ReIta is a 24-year old university student and he is best friends with an older 25-year old Uruha who is filthy rich and one day after his friend came back from America, he brought home with him a neko as a gift to Rei, and that is not just an ordinary neko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter 1:

""What the hell is _that_ now?"" Reita said in bewilderment as he stared at the corner of his room.

Uruha looked as bored as ever as he sat on Reita's bed," "Obviously, my dear naive best friend, in front of you is a large box that contains a gift because I was away when you celebrated your birthday."" He said, filing his nails in a feminine manner.

"" Yeah, I know, my arrogant best friend, that that thing is a box but it is _fucking moving!_ "" Reita hissed. Afraid of going near it.

Uruha rolled his eyes as he looked at the wary blond. ""It's nothing harmful so stop acting like dinosaurs will jump there or something. Be very grateful because that was hard to import from U.S.A."" Uruha huffed, blowing the remnants from the now perfectly filed nails.

The box made another sound and Reita gulped as he oh so slowly walked towards it. Once he broke the seal, the creature inside made a whining sound and it slowly emerged from the box which made Reita scramble back from where he was standing before. First were the hands, which were very human, what the hell? Then it clumsily tried to remove itself from the box but it gave up immediately and the flailing hands returned inside again.

""What the fuck Uruha? Is that a person you locked in there?"" Reita stuttered, a terrified look on his face as he walked towards the box again. His friend just smirked and said, "" Kinda, but not exactly either. Just open it already! I promise he won't bite.""

Reita, who is now assured that it's not a wild animal or something but a human which Uruha said is 'kinda' whatever that means, opened the box fully and a blond head, pale skin, normal human limbs, and the guy was partly naked except for the piece of blanket he was tangled with, was what Reita saw. But it wasn't only that, instead of human ears, what he saw were cat like ones and because the guy was curled up like a fetus inside the large box he saw a long blond tail swishing like a true cat tail attached just right where the spine should've ended. 

""You like your gift, Rei?"" Uruha said, the smirk on his face broadened at the gaping blonde. "His name is Ruki, a hybrid between a feline and a human, he is now 23 years old and he has a Japanese and American blood mixed together. Unfortunately he can't speak, he can only mewl, whine, hiss, groan and, well, moan if you make him. He have feline characters too but it is up to you to find out so you better watch him."

Reita looked at him confused and asked,"Isn't it illegal? That. . .that those who experiment on humans should be prisoned because it is a taboo? Is he real? He is not just a cosplayer?"

Uruha sighed as he stood up and went over beside Reita, " Actually, yes, and this little guy here shouldn't have existed if not because of those crazy scientists. He is real Reita, they are real and the black market sell most of them to the riches, which is successfuly going well, I heard them say that those who buy these are either using them as slaves, pets, and well, living. . .sex toys. I pitied him so I bought him but I already have my own hybrid as my companion and I don't intend of keeping both so I'm giving you the responsibility to take care of him." Uruha explained while kneeling to open the box fully, it was the hybrid's back that was facing them.

"No wonder why, because it's the black market! And they sell them as sex toys!? That's fucking sick!" Reita answered angrily. "How'd you got to transport him from America to here?"

" I have my own connections alright, what's the use of money and intelligence if you won't use them." True, Reita's best friend is filthy rich which was raised with old money that was passed from generations to generations. He could buy almost everything that he wants, just like the nekoxhuman here. He is also very intelligent that you won't think of arguing with him if you value your pride because he'll make sure to rub salt to every flaws you have. But still. . . " Why didn't you just report it to the cops so that this will stop? Instead of participating in buying them?" There, it slipped.

Uruha's eyes darkened, now he looked serious and Reita knew that the guy is rarely serious except when it is dead serious. "Reita, I could have done that too if I knew who were behind this. It is impossible Rei because the ones responsible for this aren't the one selling them, you can't just shoot recklessly in the dark or they'll be the one to shoot you. It is really risky because even the law enforcements have rats in them and by the time the source of the hybrids gets to hear it? Who knows what'll happen to them. I tried to investigate once by hiring a detective but the detective I sent never came back again, he might even be dead already. " Uruha explained, stroking Ruki's hair, who stirred and leaned to the pleasant touch.

Reita kept quiet then. He really can't argue with that, there are still things that his best friend can't do. It became silent for a while and they knew it is because they have understood what each others' point was. The hybrid started to sit, what was the name again? Ruki?. . . and started to face them to get more of the pleasant touch earlier.

By the time the hybrid faced them,"Holy shit, fuck me sideways." Reita unconsciously said the second he saw Ruki's face, (because the hybrid did turn his back the whole time) and was deeply mesmerized by Ruki's look. Who wouldn't? With those silky blonde hair framing his face, eyes that have the color of a cloudless sky which seems to glow giving the slanted pupils a better view, natural black color accenting around the eyes you'll never thought it wasn't a make up and below it is the same black-colored small cross on his cheeks, he has a nicely-shaped nose it suits him well, god those tempting pink lips Reita swore it can be shaped as heart if Ruki would ever pout and those dark spikes down his neck that gives him a fierce look. He looked like a true angel.

Uruha giggles at Reita because his friend will always quote that when he finds someone sexy. Well, no doubt that Ruki is because duh, perfectionist here! He'll buy it only when it's good enough to catch his attention. Ruki though just kept on purring obliviously while nudging Uruha's hand... "Aren't you so cute? Don't worry, Rei-chan will take good care of you sweetheart. You'll grow old together because you know Reita is a lonely guy these past years because he can't move on about his ex-"

"Oih"

"Sorry, hey, you know I need to go back home because Aoi is waiting there. I think-"

"Who's Aoi?"

"My companion, the other hybrid I told you." Uruha winked.

"You'll just leave him with me? Is it safe?" Reita said, hesitating.

"Yep, as long as you show him the comfort room then it is safe. Bye!" Uruha was gone before Reita could say anything.

"And I was just about to ask him what to feed you." Reita murmured to himself as he kneeled in front of Ruki. He observed the neko hybrid as the neko raised those small hands out to grab on him. He looked harmless enough so Reita lets him. He is petite alright and his skin looks like porcelain that you scratch it for a bit and it'll take days to heal. He is kind of cute though and those soft-looking lips you'll want to kiss and test if it's as soft as it looks- . . . .No! No no, wait, Reita is not tempted to a stranger, let alone a stranger with neko genes! 

Ruki tugged and kind of whined again and his cheeks puffed as if straining, for what???. . . like he is gonna. . . "you're not gonna shit there, _are you???_ " Reita then immediately carried Ruki like a child out from the box and ran to the bath room, causing the blanket to drop. He sat Ruki down the bowl and Ruki made that puffing cheeks as his body strained again.

"Phew, safe." Reita said, wiping the invincible sweat away, then remembered what his best friend said before leaving, _'as long as you show him the comfort room then it is safe'_ and he can't help but wonder if the Aoi one already took a dump before Uruha even made it to the bathroom. . .  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita has a hybrid with him now and he was out to buy things for the sake of both party.

### Chapter 2:

The next day. Reita planned many things for today, first is to buy things for Ruki. The neko can't wear Reita's clothes, his shirt always slides down the hybrid's shoulder, his pants will fall exposing the creamy butt and good luck with those boxers. Everything he wore looks too big and no matter how tempting that body looks it still needs to be covered. He called Uruha the other night and asked questions too, or rather, kind of the usual banter occurred.

_~the other night ~_

_"Hey Uruha, what do they eat?"_

_"Good evening to you too." Uruha answered groggily._

_"Tsk, will you get up? You're such an oaf sometimes!"_

_"Shut up, I'm tired. What they eat? They eat what you eat but don't starve them if you don't want to find yourself getting bitten, is that all?"_

_"Let me guess, all those warnings were from fail experiences, isn't it?"_

_"Reita, don't be a bitch. You are my beloved best friend no matter how much of a dick you are but if you keep stating the obvious I might just not buy you a huge box of KitKat this year, you hear me? You'll lose a huge box of it!"_

_Reita looked horrified at the sudden threat, "Okay I'm so sorry! Geez, I was just teasing you! Forgive me?" Reita pleaded._

_"Fine, I forgive you. Is that all? I'll hang up now."_

_"Wait!" Reita shouted." Where is the Aoi guy sleeping. . ?"_

_"I cuddle with him IN.MY.BED." Uruha answered almost bluntly. "And you are going to wake him up, Rei." Uruha hissed._

_"You. . .cuddle? I-is that okay. . .?"_

_"You can cuddle with Ruki too alright. It depends on your conscience if you'd let a very kawaii Ruki sleep on a cold couch."_

_"Says the one who put him in a crappy box."_

_"Hey that box is not crappy! It makes them sleep there for even weeks until you break the seal, noticed how why there's no food or craps there? Because they slept all the way here. "_

_"Oh, OK I believe that." a long pause, then "Uruha?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is he gonna be okay with me?"_

_". . .are you doubting yourself, Rei?"_

_"I-its just that. . . it's been so long since I had someone with me in this house and. . .Ruki, he is VERY attractive s-so what if I just, you know, lose control over that. . . It's weird Uru! It's, it's not even a day since he came and I have thought of trying to. . .to. . kiss him and that's not fucking normal man, first of all he is a boy, secondly he has cat genes in him, third reason is that I just met him and that makes him a stranger!" Reita muttered, blushing red bit._

_Uruha roared with laughter over the speaker for a while, Reita waited until he stops, and when he did Reita heard someone whine sleepily whom Reita guessed was Aoi._

_"Look who woke the poor guy up anyway. . ." Reita said, annoyed._

_"Sorry, it's just that, I did that already! The moment I looked at Aoi properly, I didn't give a shit and I kissed him! " Uruha confessed, still giggling a little._

_"E-eh? Seriously? Wh-what did he do when you kissed him?" Reita was surprised, was there a thing that Reita was about to try doing without the oaf already doing it before him?_

_"He kissed back, it was his curiosity that's making him though, BUT! His mouth was heaven! Oh but that wasn't exaggerating! "_

_"Isn't that kind of fast? Brother, what else have you done to him?"_

_"You're such a dirty mind, Rei. You think I raped him or something? Don't compare me with those bastards who'd not care about their hybrid's feelings!"_

_"I know! I was just asking! Sorry, but I didn't regret asking though." Because it made me sane for a bit, gained some self-control. " Anyway, what do they love doing?"_

_"They love sleeping the most. You wake up and they're still sleeping. They also love being scratched behind their ears and below their jaws. Mmm, they love baths too surprisingly."_

_And they continued talking about it for a few hours, Uruha explained and Reita take notes everything._

_~_  
  
Reita went out to look for clothes while Ruki was left alone inside the house. Uruha said that it is fine to leave them alone as long as they know how to go to facilities independently and Ruki proved that already the second the hybrid needed the comfort room again.

Reita went in and out of the shops as he purchased clothes Ruki needed. He is not rich unlike Uruha but he wasn't that poor either as long as he knows how to use them. His parents are not with him anymore after moving in the city so he still work while studying.

Back to the house, Ruki was awake checking out the new environment he was in. It wasn't that big but enough that you'd feel cozy. He roamed the whole house from the living room to the kitchen. It didn't have a guest room but his master's room was wide enough to fit a whole set of instruments. Thinking about it, his master is nice and he is not scary like what every hybrid expected, he even let Ruki sleep in the bed with him and gave him food that was far from what they ate from that white building.

"He might change eventually though, but I hope not, I hate being wounded because of it again." he whispered to himself. The truth is, they can talk. No one, not even the bad people who always wore white coats knew about it because right when they were made, they already had the instincts that tell them they shouldn't talk because it'll make things harder. He, like the others, knew that he can only talk to his owner if Ruki will trust him enough. Right now he'll just watch what happens and see if he will live long in here.

After buying what he needed, Reita immediately went back home and was glad to find that nothing was knocked off on anything and everything seemed fine except. . . .where's Ruki? 

Reita quickly laid the bags down almost roughly as he looked for the other blond head. He didn't just leave, did he. . .?

"Ruki!?" He shouted.

Ruki heard his master's voice and immediately meowed. Yes, meowed. He did it again until his master found him, Reita finally found Ruki with the same clothes hanging loose around the guy.. Reita had trouble getting to the hybrid's side and said," what are you doing on the roof?"

Sleeping. "meow"

"Okay fine. Let's go down now because you might fall." Reita said and sighed, starting to go back down. Ruki didn't move at all so Reita said "c'mon now so I can feed you. . ." as he was climbing down the stairs. What he didn't expect was to have a face full of furry tail as the hybrid quickly went down with him. Who knew muttering food would make an effect so fast to a nekoxhuman who have a curious taste buds?.. . They went inside and they spent the day trying out the clothes on Ruki and thankfully they fit just fine.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened after Ruki tried to remove the butter scattered all over his face. The method was enjoyed by Reita.

Chapter 3:

It's Monday. 

Great, oh fucking great. 

Time to wake up, oh but why not just drag myself up and try to sleep while I do so, that might work, yeah? But wait, where did Ruki go again? Maybe if I spread my limbs more on this bed I could bump with him. . . .or maybe not.

"Oh shit! Ruki!?" Reita shouted as he shot up of bed. This has been happening for the last whole week, like Ruki suddenly gone missing only to find out that he is still in or on the house somewhere, but Reita is still not used to it. Reita would lock the door up whenever he'll go out but it could be opened at the inside so Ruki could go out but Reita hoped not. Not that he is an abuser who would lock their wife away because of jealousy, but who knows what will happen if someone were to see a human with cat features and is irresistibly beautiful, he might be. . .

The feline human crept inside the room and crawled on the bed beside Reita not long after Reita called for him. The university student was glad to see him just fi-

"Is that a butter mashed up your face?" It wasn't the first time the neko ate something random, there was a night Reita found the hybrid kneeling in front of the refregirator who was so indulged in devouring the whole bar of cheese and to Reita's horror, half part of the fish was gone, he did consider locking up the fridge then and brush the hybrid's teeth too, even if Ruki hated it.

Ruki looked confused for a moment and poked his pink tongue to try to clean his face up but gave up and leaned his face sooooo near that Reita thought the feline might kiss him but Ruki just leaned centimetres away and stayed still.

"Umm, you're kinda very close to me Ruki." Reita said and laughed nervously. Ruki then darted his tongue and lapped at Reita's left cheek once then drew back slightly as he looked at his master's shocked face expectantly.

'WHAAAAT!? HE WANTS ME TO LICK HIS FACE TOO!?? *gasp* but that tongue though, it's so soft. . .OMG' "N-no way! I won't lick your face Ruki, I'm not a cat and I'm not your mother!" Reita stuttered, 'wow, I deserve a trophy for forcing that out when all I wanna do is to lick every inch of his body!' Ahem, that's what Reita thought.

Ruki's fine brows knitted to a frown and immediately leaned down to rub his butter-covered cheeks to Reita's in an attempt to remove it off his face like what other felines would do. Reita yelped and halfheartedly tried to push Ruki away but he was clearly enjoying it to do so. They played like that on the messy bed as Ruki rubbed on Reita's face and neck while Reita kept on giggling at the ticklish assault, both were smiling while doing it. He didn't expect what the feline did next though, the second their lips brushed due to clumsy rubbing, Ruki expirementally licked at Reita's lips and in a blink of an eye they were kissing. It must have been Reita who grabbed the hybrid's head close and not the other way around but it didn't matter now because they are kissing, oh so passionately so.

Reita didn't know what to do, wether to stop or continue. He felt Ruki try to put his tongue in Reita's mouth like trying to taste something inside, the moment he felt that appendage join his own he moaned at how soft and slick it was, so far from a real cat's tongue, but it is also an inch longer than an average human's tongue. They kept kissing lewdly until Reita wasn't so comfortable with the position because of his growing arousal, he bucked his hips up to get friction and felt the other's buldge when doing so, both moaning loudly as they grinded against each other.

Ruki felt weird, when his master grabbed his head down making their mouths meet together, it felt really weird. . . .but Ruki wants more. The moment his master grinded up against him he shuddered at the feeling as the hair at the back of his neck stood up, he tried rubbing too and that earned him another attracting sound from his owner. Are they going to mate? But he didn't know how to do it! No one taught him so! *pout*

Reita didn't know what he was doing, he just kissed like he'd never been before and felt the smooth skin that the hybrid possessed while tugging the clothes off. It wasn't until he tried to remove the hybrid's pants that the telephone rang which pulled him back to his senses and even Ruki's erotic look changed into confusion of what the hell just happened.

Realization dawned Reita and so he scrambled back away from Ruki until he went tumbling down the floor with an audible 'oof' followed by a groan. The moment he opened his eyes he saw Ruki looking down at him from the bed with big, worried eyes.

"A-I-..I'm fine! I-i n-ne-need to answer the phone!" Reita excused and ran to answer the call, heart pounding so fast he might burst. He inhaled deeply and tried to calm down as shaky hands gripped the telephone and muttered a 'hello' at the caller.

"Hai? Are you alright? Umm, am I disturbing you or something? " Kai, Reita's classmate and closest friend at the university, asked.

Yes, you did interrupt a certain something. "No, not at all. Why'd you call?"

"I just wanted to remind you about our plans before we go to school."

"O-oh of course, don't worry. I'm gonna prepare now." Reita said, shifting uncomfortably as soon as the hybrid walked nearer to tug at his sleeve repeatedly.

"Eh, you haven't prepared yet!? I told you that we should go earlier."

"I. . .overslept." What a liar, tsk Reita is using it now often. " Besides, I'm fast at dressing so I'm going there in a minute, I just need to feed Ru-. . my cat. "

". . . .Since when did you ever owned a cat?" Kai asked, voice flat.

"I got it as a gift last week. . ." Well, that wasn't a lie.

OK, just make it fast then, I'll wait for you at the station. Jya ne!"

"Ah." And he hung up.

He made his way to the kitchen with Ruki clinging on him and just like that, everything returned to usual. Maybe he could just talk about it to Uruha someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short. But it should be enough for this chap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone enters the picture, how would Reita accept him?

  
Chapter 4:

He couldn't stand it. Reita couldn't stand it any longer. It was too much! Kai is such an insatiable mall rat! He promised to buy only the important things before they head to school but all he bought were different kinds of kitchen utensils and clothes that he probably won't use anyway, he even tried to buy cans of cat food for Reita's 'cat' which Reita immediately refused by convincing the brunette that he already have a full stock of cat food with him.

"Kaaaai, I tthought you were gonna buy IMPORTANT THINGS ONLY~" Reita whined, not caring at all if he sounded like a baby despite his badass look and people are staring at him weirdly.

"I am!" Kai said, showing that brilliant smile which made Reita feel even more pathetic.

Reita sighed. "Seriously, man."

"OK fine, let's just rest for a bit, then we'll head to school." Kai said, pointing at the near café he saw. "I've already bought everything I need anyway."

"Oh, really. I'm sure as hell that those will be useful to your wife in the future." Reita scoffed as they both entered the café, avoiding the hand that almost swatted him for good.

"Really Reita, one more word." Kai warned.

They both ordered drinks and food that is enough for their breakfast. Kai was curious though because the entire time his friend would often flip his phone only to gaze at it for a few seconds then close close it and put it back inside his pocket only to do the same thing after a few minutes. Was Reita waiting for a call or message? Kai, being a curious person he was, waited until Reita would open his phone again and this time he snatched the phone away from Reita across the small table.  
Reita was startled by the sudden action but recovered quickly and tried to grab his phone back, which Kai avoided without much effort. With only one hand Kai flip opened the phone and a blue-eyed blond stared at him from the lit screen.

"Woooooow, Rei. Who is he, huh? You got a crush on him? No wonder you kept staring at your phone! Damn sexy. . ." Kai said, looking at the screen with a smirk. Reita gave up and sat back down the chair with a deep sigh. He took that picture when he was at the sofa playing with his phone while Ruki was looking at him with those doe-eyes that seems like they were observing him. He couldn't resist taking a photo so he positioned the camera towards Ruki's face while the hybrid tilted his face in wonder at the action which made him even cuter.

"Hey, he's got cat ears. . .don't tell me-" Kai gasps. Oops, Reita was busted.

"You rascal! Is he the cat you were talking about!? I even almost buy a bloody cat food for fuck's sake! Only to turn out that your cat is a cosplayer!" Kai cursed loudly, startling the other customers at the café and making Reita shrink in embarrassment. A waiter gently pleaded to them to keep their voices down and Kai nodded and smiled apologetically.

Reita, though dying in embarrassment, still felt relieved that his friend thought of Ruki as a cosplayer instead of the real thing.   
Not that he doesn't trust Kai but Uruha said that they should avoid showing any signs of hybrids existing even to their closest friends. Right now he'll just have to endure an angry Kai with him for the following hours.

~back at the house ~

Ruki was at the sink getting water from the tap when his sharp hearing heard someone talking outside, just in front of the door. Before that though, there was a small feline wanting to meet him and kept pawing at the door while meowing but Ruki didn't want to open it, his master told him so (even if Reita was just hoping that Ruki won't so he said it anyway during their one-sided conversation. Not knowing that the hybrid understood him just fine.) His bare feet padded quietly on the floor as he walked nearer to the door, hearing the voice clearer. It seems like it's the feline's owner.

Meanwhile, Die was looking for his cat because he woke up late at his friend Kyo's house and he needs to feed her. He was just about to walk inside after parking when he saw Strife (his cat's name which is Strife) meowing noisily while pawing at the door of his neighbor that he rarely talk with. The kid seemed to be always out, if not asleep that's why they only talk sometimes, but Die remembered that Reita was his neighbor's name.

"Strife." He called out. The cat continued to scratch at the door, not caring about her name. Well, that was weird. Die walked closer until he was in front of the his neighbor's house. He went to carry the cat but it only wiggled out of his grasp and went for the door again. Die frowned at his cat's weird acts.  
"C'Mon now Strife, I'm tired. You won't see anything here, Reita isn't home right now." Die said, knowing that the spiky head has a class to attend.

Ruki heard the man's voice from the door and at the mention of his master's name he was curious so he opened the door for just a centimeter and instantly the guy at the door noticed him. The cat tried to get in and Ruki felt pity so he opened the door as he looked at the guy with a striking long red hair.

Die, on the other hand, was speechless. At first he was shocked at the blue eye that was looking up at him from the slit opened door, then when the door was opened wider he couldn't say a thing at all. The guy was not Reita! For an awkward moment they stared warily at each other, but when Ruki sensed that the guy wasn't a threat he went back inside and left the door lying open.  
Die looked at the blue-eyed blond's back and was confused to see a twitching catlike tail and a fucking cat ears by the way, what a real-looking cosplayer. The cosplayer didn't talk though, awkward.

"U-umm, I just want to get my cat back." He said.

No answer.

"Uhh. . ."

Strife seems to love this cosplayer's presence. Die was talking but the guy won't answer, was he mute? But he could have at least reacted! He sighed and closed the door as he entered, he'll be eager to leave immediately but he can't leave the cat alright. It was his deceased friend's cat that was given to him and he didn't want to lose his friend's memory. The neko cosplayer will only look at him without a word, weird guy, then continues cuddling with Strife and by the looks of it it looks like they won't finish anytime soon so he flopped down at the sofa and relaxed.

It smelled of Reita and it was far from unpleasant. It was pleasant enough that he unknowingly fell asleep at the exhausting work he came from. Fell asleep at Reita's house too much that by the time Reita was back home Die failed to see the very shocked and almost scared face of the spike head.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow update. I was busy because graduation have just been finished and many paperworks were needed for going to college. Ugh, blabbering? Sorry f( ° u ° ;).

Chapter 5:

It was already 07:30pm, Reita was thankful that the school was over and he was already at the doorstep of his house. He opened the door and shock painted his face when it wasn't locked. Panic hit him and he quickly went inside, the door banging in the process.

Die woke up with a start. He was dreaming of something about a cockatiel trying to pull at his hair and when the bird was about to poke him in the eye, there was a loud bang that shook him off his sleep. His eyes shot open and found his spiky headed neighbor panting like he ran miles, a clear moist of sweat forming. He looked so bewildered and. . .scared? Well, he can't blame Reita though, the guy must have thought Die is a burglar.

"Umm, hi."

"W-what are you doing here?" Reita said without greeting the red haired neighbor, it was not time to be nice to a trespasser, even if said trespasser was a 2-year neighbor and someone as cool as Die the musician. If something bad ever happens to Ruki. . .

"Look, I was supposed to go home but just look at your house-. . .mate" Die stopped, hands that were supposed to be pointing towards the other couch sagged because his cat and the cosplayer is gone. "Where is the cat cosplayer who got my cat?"

"O-oh, the cosplayer."

"Ummh. . ."

". . ."

~

"So the cat is yours and it won't remove itself from my porch?" Reita said as he settled himself on the couch beside Ruki and the cat. He found them drinking milk at the kitchen, the fridge was open and a huge mess by the way.

"Yeah, and it seems like my cat wanted to meet him, that cosplayer." Die looked at the twitching tail that looked really almost real, if not for the human attached to it. "The cat won't come with me and it would be bothersome to just leave it here. That cat is the only companion I have inside the house after all."

 

"Yes, I'd understand that. The. . .cosplayer is my only companion here as well. His name is Ruki and he. . .is mute since he came, I mean, since he was born." Reita stood up. "Want some beer or something? "

Die shook his head. "Really? How unfortunate, but he is cute though. Well, about the beer, I've been drinking it while I was at Kyo's house."

"Your vocalist? Haven't seen him for a long time."

"Yeah, Kyo doesn't want to be at someone else's place I guess. You know, he's being a loner and shy like that no matter how wild he looks when on stage."

Reita was glad that the topic was changed rather than lying about the hybrid. "I have observed. He is very nice even if I have met him only once, though he looked intimidating at first but I saw how good he is at the inside until I realized that he is really cool. Hey, how about some tea then?"

"OK, if you'd insist." Die smiled at the sincere compliment he heard about his bandmate. Really, it's not easy to have someone understand Kyo at that short encounter.

Reita went to the kitchen so Die was once again awkwardly staring back at the blond that is looking at him curiously.

"Your name is Ruki? It is nice to meet you Ruki." Die started, extending his hand to the blond playing with Strife in an attempt of shaking hands. Ruki tilted his head and bent down to rub his head on the stretched hand thinking that the red headed human wanted to pet him. Die was surprised but continued to feel Ruki's head like a real cat, ok well, maybe this Ruki just wanted to play kitty at the time? Oh hey, he's purring, cool.

Die was really curious about the ears so he touched the cat ears and it felt warm, Die frowned. He tried pulling the blond kitty ears gently and it. . .did not budge at all. Wait, he tried pulling just a bit harder but it can't be removed at all! Die heard Ruki hiss in pain and saw the sharp teeth the blond had. He backed away slowly to look at the not-so-human characteristics of his neighbor's housemate. IT'S NO COSPLAYER AT ALL! Now that he thinks about it, Ruki doesn't have human ears either! He went nearer again and tried to touch the catlike tail but Ruki whimpered in fright so Die stopped.

"I . . . I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. . . . C-can I touch you again? I won't pull anymore." Die didn't give up and waited until Ruki calmed down. He tried reaching down again to test his curiosity, Ruki let him again because the blond could sense if it's danger and Die doesn't smell like one, just hyper maybe. 

Die is a curious cat, how ironic really for he is touching one. He touched the hybrid again because even if this cat/human would kill him for it with those sharp teeth, if it would cure his curiosity then he'll do it.

He reached at the back of the neko to see how the tail is connected and was amazed to see that it was attached to the skin, just furry. The tail was where a normal human's spine should've ended just above the butt, but the twitching fluff was this guy's spine's continuation.

Ruki held onto the redhead's shoulder as Die felt at the base of his tail. It was a weird feeling when somebody else is touching him there. Weird, but kinda good too.

Die was so busy checking out the tail until they heard a glass breaking and in an instant the neko was being hugged by Reita, who looks like ready to kill a certain person if needed.

"What are you doing to Ruki!" Reita barked, trying his best to cover the neko from Die's sight.

"I was just-! . . .Wait, he's not human, is he?"

". . ."

"No excuses anymore. I know what I saw, Reita." Die sighed.

Reita bit his lip. Fuck, what to do now! Oh god, Uruha will fucking kill him for this! "Don't you dare tell-"

"Tell anyone about Ruki's state? I won't."

The way Die said it felt like a promise. Reita was not sure what to do whether to believe Die or just kill the guy and just throw his corpse down a cliff or something because uuuugh Uruha will kill him if someone would ever know about this! Yet he knew that he could never do the latter because it will haunt him every time if he do so. "Ho-Why?"

"What you want me to tell them then?"Die raised an eyebrow.

"No! Just, why?"

"Because if you think about it, it will only result to a fight of some sort between people and the only thing I get there is more headache. Who knows what will happen to Ruki, he might get killed for dissection and I don't want that to happen. "

"But why? You could get money if you do it." Reita was feeling so stupid that he kept asking questions instead of just shuting up. He almost sounded like he is suggesting Die to do it instead! But he just wanted to know the reason why Die is agreeing to zip his mouth so easily.

Die sighed. "Look Reita, I am not that kind of person. Money always sound so tempting but I am not someone who would destroy others life just to attain money."

Reita bowed his head in thought. Maybe. . .he could trust this guy. He doesn't know Die that much but all the short times they spent together were all pleasant.

"So. . .you're not gonna tell people?"

"Nope, in one condition." Die smiled that brilliant smile.

Reita tensed. "What? What condition?" If this guy ever force him into something nasty, Reita will consider the killing thing!

"Nothing heavy. Well, can you take care of my cat while I am away? We'all be having a tour at Okinawa tomorrow and it'll going to be four days stay." Die sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Reita sighed in relief. It's not something nasty at all. "S-sure, she will be fine here."

"Thank you!" Die hugged Reita, who blushes like a tomato at the action. This is going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira was worried, not Ruki but about Die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow at updating, sorry. Bear with me, ne?

He said it was just four days. Die said it was just four days but more than a week has passed and Die is not yet back. Not that Reita doesn't want Die's cat in his house anymore because it's actually Ruki who takes care of it and he swore this cat was fatter than before. There was just a tinge of worry in the pit of his stomach that makes him think of possible things that could happen to Die during the tour, none of them were good. He is feeling stupid because he gave Die his number but did NOT get Die's own. He thought Die would contact him immediately but the redhead never did.  
His phone rang and he immediately answered without looking at the caller ID, hoping that Die finally remembered that Reita gave him his number. But the voice wasn't Die, it was Uruha.

"What's up." Reita answered.

"I should be the one asking you that." Uruha said through the speaker.

"It's alright. Everything is fine-. . .actually, no. I have something to tell you. " Reita bit his lip.

"What is it? Is it important? Wait, don't answer, I'll come over." There, Uruha just hang up without even asking Reita if it's okay to come over.

"Wai-! . . .ugh damn, now what?" Reita raised both of his hands in the air and sighed loudly. Now what should he do? He should be putting any sharp things away in case Uruha decides to stab him for being careless enough to let some neighbor know about Ruki. Reita gulped his fear back and stood up to make something for dinner, he might as well not think about it even if just for a few minutes until Uruha comes. Ruki put Strife that he was petting down to follow his master into the kitchen, Reita smiled when he saw the blond walking beside him who keeps on nudging his head on Reita's shoulder, how comforting that was for Reita.

~

He was currently placing plates on the table when the doorbell rang, indicating that Uruha finally arrived. Before Reita could walk towards the threshold though, Ruki's ears twitched and beat Reita on opening it.

"What the hell Ruki?" Reita frowned, and frowned even more when he saw Uruha with a weird hooded guy standing next to his best friend. Ruki's bright and happy face beside him made him frown even more if that was even possible, because Ruki doesn't really smile that much except when food matters are what the discussion is about.

"Who's that with you, Uru?" Reita asked while Uruha was bending down to take his shoes off.

"Hmm?" Uruha's butt suddenly faced Reita like a lethal weapon pointed towards him, which he shot with a daring glare, as Uruha took off the stranger's shoes too, like a child, Reita's brows rose in surprise. Uruha stood up and gently took the hood off of the stranger and long, shinny, black hair framed a very beautiful face and shinny black eyes that stared at him curiously but the feature that caught his attention the most was the black cat ears that is the same with Ruki. "He is Aoi. The hybrid with me." Uruha smiled and draped his arm around Aoi's shoulder.

"He's beautiful." Reita smiled, finally meeting this Aoi in person. Ruki looked even beyond happy and about to pounce but it seems he was stopping himself, Reita thought. 

"What made you bring him here though? Did something happen?"

"Naah, I was just bored and Aoi wanted to go out so I took him here instead of other places." Uruha ruffled Aoi's soft hair, laughing when Aoi almost bit his hand with an annoyed expression. Uruha turned to Ruki and did the same but he got a purr instead, patting the blond head in regard for the obedience he immediately got. "How are you Ruki? Was Reita nice this past few weeks? Aww, you are really adorable you know." Kouyou sounded like he was talking to a baby, Reita observed. Kouyou felt someone shyly tugging at his sleeve so he smirked in victory, he knew Aoi would get jealous so half reason for petting Ruki is to make Aoi jealous.

Reita rolled his eyes at that.  
"Let's have dinner then. I was just about to eat." Reita lead them to the kitchen and brought out two more plates. He placed the food and pitcher full of water down and they all started to eat. Excitedly, Aoi and Ruki dug in at the food their owners served for them. Everone finished fast and they remained sitting there just to savor their sated stomachs, their plates were put aside and no food was left on the pot and plates, thanks to the two hybrids whose appetites seem to be quenchless. Like real, pregnant cats. 

Uruha suddenly felt something glomp his thigh with very sharp things digging in it so the water he was busy drinking went spraying towards Reita's face who was currently sitting across him.

"What the hell Uru?! Gross, man!" Reita quickly ran at the sink and washed his face as if the liquid Uruha spewed out was poisonous at the way Reita acted.

"No, what the hell, Reita! What the heck is a fucking cat with damn sharp claws doing here!?" Uruha slowly took the clawed mammal's paws away from his precious thigh and lifted it up with the skin at the back of its neck to show it to Reita with an angry huff. He swore he could feel blood seeping its way through the fabric of his pants.

"Let me explain." Reita said with a soft voice as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly with a very stupid smile across his face. A gesture Uruha have known since middle school years to be a very guilty Reita every time he had done something very idiotic or when he is in a very idiotic situation.

Uruha gritted his teeth. " Please do explain."

~

". . .and he even told me that he won't do it just for money because he is not that kind of person." Reita took a breath at that.

"You left Ruki with a stranger, that will fucking happen because of your negligence. It doesn't make sense with the cat too. Why is there a cat here, did that stranger became a cat?" Uruha tapped impatiently at the handrest of the couch he was sitting in at the living room. Reita frowned, it is possible for a human to be mixed with a cat gene but human turning into a cat? That would be very epic, it will only be in myths and fantasy maybe.

"Let me finish." Reita pouted. "He promised that he won't tell anyone about Ruki if I take care of his cat. He even wrote instructions on how to take care of it."

Uruha hummed in thought, "Just that?"

Reita nodded. "Yeah, and he is not that much of a stranger actually. . .he is my neighbor Andou Daisuke-san. Though we don't talk that much."

"Oh so that explains the ca-. . .wait, who is your neighbor again?" Uruha stopped midway and looked at Reita with wide (really scary if you were in Reita's position) eyes and leaned closer in a demanding way.

"Um, it's Andou Daisuke-san?" Reita looked at Uruha warily, as if the tall brunette would jump at him any moment.

"Andou Daisuke? . . .Your neighbor is Andou Daisuke after all these years and you never told me!? Die of Dir en Grey!?" Uruha stood up and grabbed Reita, shaking him by the shouler fast and with force.

Reita braced himself in his seat to stop the world from dancing, or at least his head, and squeaked out "I'm sorry! What's with Andou-san to you anyway?! Is he your ex or something!?"

"Ex? EX?! Reita, Dir en Grey is my favorite band and they are WORLD WIDE FAMOUS! How could you not tell me that!? Your neighbor is a fucking big shot and you don't know a thing about him!?" Uruha shouted. Reita's ears were ringing already that he thought the inside was bleeding.

"Seriously, when did you start liking Dir en Grey?"

"The last time I was at America. Why?"

". . .Uruha, I have told you about them one year ago when I realized my neighbor was in a band and I'm not surprised that you forgot because you were halfheartedly listening to me that time, heck you were even playing Beyonce song if I remember. How the hell would I know you like the Dir en Grey the most when you have only started liking them just barely a few weeks ago!" Reita's turn to shout.

". . .You did?"

"You bet I did!"

"Oh."

They almost jumped when they heard a loud knock on the door. Reita went to open the door, Uruha followed him while Ruki and Aoi went inside Reita's room to hide.

"Be careful." Uruha whispered behind him.

"Yeah." He slowly opened the door but it was immediately pushed from the other side until it hit the wall. Reita didn't every have time to react before he fell to the floor with someone on top of him, his face stuffed with red locks. He would have shouted at Uruha for help but the scent coming from the guy, though he smelled of liquor, was familiar. The red hair is too. It's Die. . .It is him, hugging Reita with his face buried in Reita's neck, shivering harshly. Uruha stood there with wide eyes as he registered who was in front of him.

"Die? What happened? What took you?" Reita pushed Die gently for a bit and didn't expect to see the messy, tear-streaked, sorrowful face Die had.

 

Die sobbed. _"Am I really good for nothing. . . ?_ "


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's past was opened and something unexpected has been revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooorrrrrrryyyyy for updating sooooo slow!

Ruki smiled widely upon having Aoi in Reita's room. It was a chance he was waiting for, to have another hybrid with him alone. They could hear the commotion at the living room but they chose to stay inside. Aoi sat on Reita's bed, looking around and was amazed at how spacious it was.

"Ne, Aoi-nii." Ruki grinned, his voice so soft but deep. They are not worried about being caught talking that time for they could hear if someone would come near them, from humans to insects they'll be able to tell if those are coming their way, their enhanced hearing is not for nothing after all.

"Hmm?" Aoi looked at Ruki, his own black ears twisted towards the blond hybrid upon hearing his name.

"Is your master a good guy?" Ruki asked Aoi the moment the blond sat on a yellow beanbag laying just in front of Reita's TV.

"Hmm, what do you think about it? " Aoi flashed his Cheshire's smile and his long raven locks splayed out onto the blue-sheeted fluffy bed as he flopped down on it.

Ruki licked the side of his fang in thought. "Well, Uru-han is good looking, he surely will provide strong genes." Aoi frowned at that, sure that'll be transferred by mating, which will strengthen Aoi too just like a baby sucking on a milk bottle, only that Aoi will suck on a different thing. Aoi flashed a dirty smirk but Ruki couldn't see it and he continued giving his thoughts on Uruha. "And he loves petting us too, he doesn't look like he'll hit Aoi-nii, does he?" Ruki said, crawling from the the floor and up to the bed with Aoi. They both purred at the contact and snuggled up more, liking the warmth of each other. 

Aoi hummed in agreement, just thinking about his brunette master who saved him from turning into a 'junk' the moment they locked eyes with each other inside the dumping area at the facility made Aoi want to hug Uruha till they are inseparable. 

Aoi was labeled as a 'junk' for having 'deficiencies' and is very hazardous the moment Aoi physically healed from the experiments they did to him. Most tests would have an effect on the test subjects and one of that is losing their previous memories, which is very convenient for the scientists. . .but Aoi remembered every damn thing that happened to him, and his name was originally Yuu. Shiroyama Yuu. 

No, it wasn't about the memories that set off the people at the lab to put him into disposal, no one actually knew that their experiment failed except that Aoi was violent, that was the only one they knew. He remembered other boys they forcefully turned into hybrids with him that time, one of them was later named Ruki. It took him months to move his body right, he stayed silent like the other hybrids and patiently waited for an opportunity while he healed inside a cold, cramped cage.The moment Aoi half recovered from the tests they did, he used every sharp nails and fangs they attached on him to dig and bite off every parts he could grab of the scientists near him after he got a chance to leave the cage. He went berserk and hissed, growled, snarled while he drew out red from every white cloth he could grab and pierce. He couldn't understand the language being shouted, but he knew it was English. Where is he? He doesn't know either. 

He heard a loud click, unmistakably from a gun, and before he knew it he fell to the tiled floor with bleeding shoulder, his own blood mixing with the others he caused. Not only was he bleeding but he was paralyzed. They dragged him to a room that smelled of rotting flesh and burning ashes, his sensitive smelling making him want to hurl. The temperature is also very high and it is making his head hurt more,but the thing is he couldn't move.

"Damn! I should've aimed for the head."

"Stop it Johnny, let the machine do the work of crushing him to pieces. You'll just waste those bullets."

"But man, look at all the damage! "

**"What's happening here?"** A strong voice said. Expensive looking shoes tapping on the floor could be seen from Aoi's view as it neared him. It squatted down and held his chin up and he saw the most beautiful face he had seen staring down at him with a frown.

"Why'd you shot him?"

"You shouldn't go near that Mr. Takashima, the beast just sent nine scientists to the medical section with fatal wounds. You also won't see anything here-"

"This guy is a Japanese." The Takashima guy stated.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'll take him."

"Mr. Takashima, if something happens to you because of that failure you want to have, it will turn out to be our fault!"

"I'll take full responsibility, no worries."

"I'm sorry but we don't sell those Mr. Takashima, it ruins business. "

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not about the matter of trust Mr. Takashima, but we only make sure to give you better choices. That one is violent!"

"And I choose him. Tell me, it looks like you're more concerned of my wellbeing than losing your jobs for not providing the demands of your valued customer, you like that?"

". . .No, sir."

"Good, then better patch him back up. And I will pay two thirds of the original price seeing as you damaged him and you almost burned my commodity for good. If that's a problem then tell that to your manager, we'll have a few talk."

"Yes, sir."

And Aoi fainted shortly after that. Oblivion caught up to him fast and long. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I can't update. . . -_-

That's how Aoi met Uruha, he smiled at the memory. At first he was bitching around the brunette, wearing a grumpy face because no one in hell owns him! But then, if Aoi thinks about it, his life in hands of Uruha is better than living on the streets like his previous life used to.

"And if it's not for him, I wouldn't meet Reita. I already like Reita, he is the most caring master I have. I want Uru-han to know that." Ruki spoke again. Aoi chuckled, he thought this cute blond in his arms was   
already asleep, he was wrong. "And then, Reita never forgets to leave plenty food in that preservation box."

Aoi laughed, "That's called a refrigerator, Ruki."

"Hmm? Did Uru-han taught you those?"

". . .yes." Aoi smiled bitterly. No, actually I already know what ref is since I was a child and I know that you knew too, you just forgot.

They went silent and the door suddenly swung open, revealing Uruha on the other side walking into Reita's room where the hybrids were hidden. There was a frown on his face but it softened upon spotting the two nekos cuddled together.

"I'm glad you two are behaving just fine." Uruha sighed. He sat down with the two hybrids on the bed and petted the two heads with both of his hands. He went in the room, it seems like the two outside needed 'more' time to talk and it felt like invading something if he stayed there, he don't want Die-san to be uncomfortable with his presence. Though, what the hell, he's a fan but he's not gonna jump Die any second! He'll just ask Reita what happened if the spiky blond would allow him to know.

~

". . .She broke up with me because I was always away." Die groaned, sniffing away the tears. "I understand that, but to call me good for nothing was a kick in my gut! It's as if in the two years we spent I haven't done anything for her at all!"

"So. . .was she worth getting drunk over?" Reita sighed. It worried him sick why Die never contacted him only to find out it was because of some chick? . . . okay, girlfriend. But. . . the hell? Reita really thought Die had an accident, every serious accident anyone could think of, or if Die got kidnapped, or some crazy fan took him and tied him up inside a room with the whole space covered up with Die's pictures! Frightening, all right.

"I- Well, I couldn't help it! Tomoki was with me and I thought it was fine, then all of the sudden she'll just disappear. She called me and said that it was over, right when I was away!" Die bowed his head. "And you know what my bandmates just said?" Die suddenly grabbed Reita's shoulder and brought his face dangerously closer to Reita, staring at hawk-like eyes with his own teary pair. "They said she was the ugliest creature they've ever seen anyway! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! It's like implying that my taste in lovers are ones that are ugly. . .CREATURES!" Die shouted, making Reita cringe.

"Okay! I get it. " Reita shook his head. " So, what are you gonna do about it?" Not the nicest question, but it was necessary. And here he thought all rockstars doesn't have a serious relationship. Kai told him once that it's common for rock stars to bang some girl, or boy, in one night stand deals only. Then here comes a famous rock star crying over some break up to him as if it was his very first time of heartbreak.

"It's just. . .she's the only girl I've been with. . ." Die bit his lips, trying to cover his face with his bangs. "It's gonna be ugly when no one waits for you in your house after having a tiring tour. I guess I just h-have to adjust."

Reita's eyebrows almost skyrocketed. Holymothershitoffuck! It really was his very first heartbreak! Reita doesn't know whether to laugh at Die or to pity him. 

"You can stay here." Reita blurted out instead. His own eyes widened when he realized what he just said to Die. What the heck was he thinking blurting out something like that without thinking?! Oh, right, it is because he WASN'T THINKING. Just because Die won't have anyone to wait for him at home and that's a very lonely picture doesn't mean that Reita have to do something with it!

"I. . .can?" Die asked in a hopeful tone. Reita of course couldn't go back on his words now. "S-sure!" Reita answered. Yeah, sure. Dammit, his mouth sometimes! "I mean, at least you'll have a friend to wait for you. And I'm so sure that Uruha would love it too, he's a fan of yours I guess." Reita smiled even though his mind was having a conflict over his choice.

"Your friend is a fan of my band?" Die looked surprised.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" Because, that's not a reaction Reita was expecting. What's there to be surprised of anyway.

"Well, he didn't act like one." Die smiled apologetically. Maybe he just didn't notice? But it's not actually that bad.  
"Anyway, where's Ruki?" Die suddenly remembered the neko.

"A-ah, he's in the room." Reita tugged at his shirt like a child with his head bowed. " Have you. . .spoken with anyone else about Ruki?" Reita asked while his shoulder hunched. He was afraid it would offend Die with the question but he still asked.

Die was silent, waiting for Reita to look at him properly. When Reita did, he smiled and said, "I never break promises, Reita."

Reita's heart thudded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to revive these fics. *sigh*

It started with a normal day. Reita sitting on a higher chair behind Ruki and both are positioned across the bright sun radiating through the window of Reita's room. He was gently combing the blond locks of the beautiful man in front of him while Ruki was drooping because of the warm glow bathing him along with the relaxing hands working his hair out while Strife was on his lap, purring its heart out whenever Ruki would pet it.

Reita smiled in triumph when Ruki's hair was back in its usual state. He really loves caressing those soft tresses every morning after waking up. Today, he's exceptionally early because his semestral break is over and finals is coming up tomorrow so he must prepare. That and the schedules that he must rearrange for Ruki's meal times along with Strife, his vacant times if it's available to come back home without getting late for his next classes, and also, Die's scheduled arrivals. Although Die's stay had been abrupt, thanks to Reita's loose mouth, Reita had been around the other enough to get to know him, and Die was pretty much a transparent one when it comes to his emotions so it's really hard not to trust him. Uruha didn't even try to hide his fan-mode anymore the moment Die was sober enough and took too many pictures of himself and the latter that night.

Reita got his thoughts interrupted by a sudden sneeze from Ruki who was already wiping his itchy nose. Another sneeze came out and Reita turned the neko around to look at him properly.

"Hey, you okay?" He patted the blond head. Ruki is not going to be sick, is he? Ruki stared up at him and Reita saw how that pretty nose got red. Wait, seriously? They got silent, Ruki looking up at Reita while he was observing Ruki. The smaller blond sneezed again and now his eyes became watery. Third sneeze never meant anything good. Ruki raised his sleeve to wipe his nose and Reita was still staring at him like an idiot thinking 'Oh, so Ruki really caught a cold?' Well, Reita is fucked then. He doesn't know what to do alright, like literally, no idea. The last time he got sick, his mother sent him medicine and gave him some advice but that was a very long time ago and he already forgot everything. Calling her right now is not good, she's busy with her work and Reita doesn't want to disturb her. After all, Reita's mother is a single mom and she's got two daughters from another man, but Reita loves his mom and his half sisters all the same, and he is doing his best to lift some burdens off of his mom's shoulder even in simple ways.

Touching Ruki's forehead with his, it was indeed hotter. He pursed his mouth and tried to find a way to stop the sickness of the neko that might get worse. He brought out his phone and did some clicking while Ruki nuzzled his face on Reita's torso, purring like a real cat. He pressed the phone in his ear and after three rings he heard a cheery 'hello'.

"Hey, man, are you busy?" Reita asked.

"Yeah, just preparing for tomorrow, what's up though?" Kai's curiosity in the speaker was obvious.

" I wanna ask you what is best to cook for someone. . .sick? I guess?"

"Eh? Who's sick? I can cook for them there instead." Kai suggested as-a-matter-of-fact. Reita got silent for a good stretch of time that made Kai thought that his friend hang up on him. "Hello? Rei? You still there?"

"Um. . .yeah, uh can you just cook there and I'll take it from you."Fuck, his voice was stiff.

" What's with that? You don't want me to go there?" Kai sounded a bit offended. Reita never had problems when Kai came there. In fact, Reita liked it a lot because Kai cleans his kitchen and he's got free delicious food, even if he keeps on teasing Kai that it tastes horrible. But Kai coming right now would be a no-no. Reita bit his lip, thinking what to say. He doesn't mean to offend his friend but Kai just can't see Ruki. "It's just me who's caught cold, dude. And I want to know what is good to cook."

Reita heard a sigh from the other end of the line, " Yeah, and the best way to cure yourself is by traveling all the way here? Really nice, man. Really nice!" Kai sounded disbelieving now.

Reita groaned, his palm roughly slapped on his forehead. "Kai, come on, just tell me how to cook one then."

Another sigh, ". . .and let you burn down the house, got it." Kai stated like it would be the truth, which is likely going to be the truth anyway.

"Uh, I have a fire extinguisher at the cabinet." Reita countered. So yeah, Kai hung up on him. "Kai? Kai?! . . . . .urgh, seriously this guy. . ." Reita kept muttering to himself while dialing another number and pressed 'call'. After a few rings, who are we kidding, Uruha always answers a call a second before the famously irritating 'the number you have dialed is currently unattended' lady talks back. That's not a FEW rings!

A few cackling sounds, a hiss and a splash of water. "What the heck is it?!" Uruha's annoyed shout brought some deafening statics and it also echoed like in a . . . bathroom?

"Damn, hello to you too." Reita answered, putting the phone an inch away from his ear. 

Reita heard another splashing of water and an Aoi keening like a dying cat. "Sorry man, I'm just having a bit of trouble bathing Ao- ah! Don't move so much will you?! No! Soap isn't edible, don't put it in my mou-umph!!! . . .bleh! No, Aoi that is a fucking shampoo! That's not edible, it's got a picture of papaya and I know that's a fruit but- don't squeeze it! Shit, my eye! And you have the guts to laugh?!"

Reita hung up fast, not wanting to disturb their. . . bonding moments. Everyone is busy when you need them the most, Reita is starting to believe what his grandma said about his bad timing.

Wait.

He haven't tried EVERYONE yet, there's one more.

It's Die.

Yeah, Reita got over his stupidness and asked Die's number the last night that Die came stumbling in his apartment, drunkenly babbling about his breakup. Reita did not want to repeat that same stupid moment of worrying about the redhead just because they did not have any way of communication. And it also proves to be useful, well if Die would actually pick it up with all his busy time, because musicians are known to be knowledgeable about the tricks in taking care of their bodies when they're sick. But, should he really call? He might disturb the redhead. Well, he just had to try, right? Still, Reita hesitated for five good minutes before finally dialing the number of the redhead.

"Hello?" Came an answer, Die breathing hard on the other line.

"Um, am I disturbing you?"

"Ah no, you actually had a good timing, practice just ended and we're having a break. What's up?" Die said in his natural charming voice.

Reita didn't hesitate to ask then, telling Die about Ruki's impending cold and asking any questions. Die didn't disappoint, even giving Reita advices and tips, a natural knowledge for someone who always hits the road. Reita thanked him afterwards, apologizing once again for taking the guitarist's time which made the redhead gently scold him that it's okay. He listed everything like a boy scout, reading them over again and trying to memorize the others.

Until there came a knock on the door.

Carefully opening it, he didn't have those peeping hole on the door okay, he gasped at the one behind it.

"Kai."


End file.
